Boa noite
by BiaAgron
Summary: Eu deveria ter te beijado.


Good nigth

Eu devia ter te beijado

Eu devia ter te beijado

Eu deveria te empurrar

Para cima contra a parede

Eu devia ter te beijado

Como eu não estava com medo

"Eu uh... Eu tive um bom tempo", Quinn sussurrou no silencio que se instalou entre nós depois que eu desliguei o motor do carro. Olhei de soslaio para ela. As luzes da rua fora do carro do meu pai iluminou o seu rosto com um brilho laranja pálido e fez seu cabelo brilhar dourado. Tentei arquear a sobrancelha como eu sabia que ela poderia fazer.

"Eu também". O relogio no painel diz que é apenas que passou da meia-noite. Eu não tinha percebido que tinha passado tanto tempo no restaurante, e depois para o parque, e depois para o cemitério. Eu também não tinha percebido que Quinn gostava de cemitérios, mas passamos pelo menos uma hora lá vendo as pedras dos túmulos. "Eu espero que você não fique em apuros por ter vindo tão tarde."

"Vai ficar tudo bem", disse ela, torcendo a alça da bolsa dela entre as mãos.

Virei-me um pouco no meu lugar, a indecisão pesando no meu coração e envolvendo em torno da minha garganta como um par de mãos, o que torna difícil respirar ou engolir. Quinn endireitou-se em seu banco quando me viu mover e eu congelei como um coelho assisti, eu podia sentir meus olhos dobrando de tamanho a medida que ela olhou pra mim com expectativa.

Meu coração batia forte, cada batida ecoando fortamente em meu peito._ Deveria? _Ele perguntou com cada bomba de sangue para o meu cérebro._ Deveria? Eu deveria? Eu deveria?_

Eu não tinha certeza. Eu senti como se a noite tinha ido bem, e ela tinha acabado de dizer tanto. Mas foi o suficiente? Com o nosso passado nebuloso como era, com o nosso presente está confuso e estranho, eu não sei se foi.

Eu me mexi no meu lugar novamente, inclinando-se sobre o cambio do carro, sem jeito._ Porra, eu deveria ter a acompanhado até a porta. Eu sou tão estúpida! Isso e realmente desconfortável._ Quinn, aparentemente, não compartilhava os mesmos pensamentos depreciativos sobre mim. Ela se inclinou para frente também,a antecipação brilhando em seus brilhantes olhos esmeraldas.

Eu poderia ter feito isso. Eu poderia ter.

Eu não embora. Engasguei e mudei todo o caminho para um abraço.

Quinn estremeceu de surpresa quando eu passei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros e apertando-a gentilmente. Meu nariz havia desembarcado contra a lateral de seu pescoço e eu respirava tão profundamente quanto eu poderia, sem ser demasiado obvio. Ela cheirava tão bem.

Ela se recuperou depois de alguns segundos e voltou meu abraço tão apertado e nos nos abraçamos la. Eu me afastei completamente, mas so somente ver que o abraço tinha ido alem de um comprimento adequado. Eu não parei no meu retiro apenas a uma distancia de beijar como eu queria. Eu me afastei e me endireitei em meu banco e olhei para as minhas mãos no volante. "boa noite."

"Boa noite." Senti meu coração despencar como uma pedra com o seu tom de voz, e panico encheu o espaço vazio. Ela estava desapontada. Eu não tive tempo para mudar de ideia antes que ela estava fora do carro e me lançando um final, apertado, sorriso e uma pequena onda.

O fechamento da porta do carro era como um prego no caixão. Eu podia ver a minha oportunidade desaparecer na frente dos meus olhos. Ela estava caminhando em um ritmo normal, mas para o meu cérebro destemperado era como cada passo que dava era uma eternidade que eu estava perdendo. Acenei quando ela se virou em sua varanda quando ela abriu a porta, mas não liguei o meu carro. Na verdade, eu continuei a olhar para a porta da frente, mesmo depois de fechada. Outro momento indeciso se passou e, em seguida, a luz da varanda se apagou.

_Eu devia ter te beijado._

_Por que ela não me beija?_

Eu tinha assumido que tudo tinha corrido bem. Eu ainda não tinha tido a vontede de gritar com ela toda a noite. Ela foi atenciosa e cortês, e ela não falou quase tanto como eu esperva. E ela era engraçada e doce e um pouco vaidosa.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que eu tinha feito de errado. Se eu tivesse falado demais? Se eu não elogiei o suficiente?

Lagrimas ardiam no fundo dos meus olhos enquanto eu caminhava ate a porta da frente. Eu queimei com a rejeição. Eu segurei embora. Eu não me permito chorar ate que eu esteja isolada com segurança no meu quarto, escondida debaixo dos meus lençóis e esperando o sono. So então eu deixei-me sentir como uma tola. Eu deveria ter sabido que confiar a Rachel Berry, de todas as pessoas, com o meu coração era um movimento estúpido.

E claro que ela não iria me querer. Eu era horrível para ela. Eu era terrível para todos.

Eu tranquei minha porta atrás de mim e depois fiquei ali por um momento agustiante para ver se ela iria me acompanhar. Quando eu não aguentava mais eu desliguei a luz da varanda e me mudei para a sala de estar.

Eu disse a mim mesma eu so queria verificar e certificar-se de que ela já tinha ido, mas eu sabia que eu so queria ver se ela ainda estava la. A emoção que senti quando vi que ela ainda não tinha ido. Eu não podia ver o rosto dela que o escuro e o brilho da rua no seu para-brisa, mas eu senti esperança brotar em meu peito que ela não estava apenas verificando seu telefone.

_Por favor, não vá._

Como se ela tivesse me ouvido, a porta do lado do motorista foi aberta.

_Eu deveria tê-la beijado._

Olhei para sua imponente casa e se perguntou se ela estava em seu quarto,se preparando para a cama, decepcionada por não ter seguido completamente. Talvez fosse arrogante de mim. Pretensioso. Mas a própria imagem pintada no meu cérebro e o pensamento de que a minha falta de ação poderia causar-lhe angustia rasgou minha indecisão para longe de mim. Ela queria que eu a beijasse. Ela se inclinou, ela havia se preparado e fiquei a aquém.

Que Rachel Berry não fica aquém das expectativas de ninguém. Ela se eleva acima deles.

Antes que eu pudesse deixar de ir a minha coragem recém- descoberta eu sai do meu carro, corri pelo seu quintal, ate a porta da frente. Estendi a mão, sem fôlego, e me preparei para bater, mas a fechadura girou e a porta se abriu logo após eu levar o meu punho.

E la estava ela olhando pra mim. Eu não conseguia respirar. Parecia que ela não estava respirando também. Eu sabia que parecia como uma louca, corada e ofegante, com os olhos arregalados. Mas eu não me importei, porque seus lábios pareciam mais agradáveis de tudo que eu já vi.

Eu estendi a mão e tomando-lhe o pulso, puxando-a para perto ate que ofegamos o mesmo ar. Com a minha mão livre eu empurrei um bloqueio loiro rebelde atrás da orelha.

"Boa noite", eu sussurrei enquanto me inclinava na ponta dos pés.

Qualquer ar deixado em meus pulmões já esgotados foi totalmente roubado pela distancia. Sua boca se moveu sobre a minha desesperadamente, com as mãos puxou meu cabelo e meu colar e minha cintura, de alguma forma, em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Nossos corpos estavam pressionados juntos na maneira mais deliciosa, eu podia sentir cada curva de seu embora os bairros finos de nossas roupas. De acordo com as minhas mãos, a pele e o cabelo era suave como a seda. Ela abriu a boca e tomou meu lábio inferior entre os dela e eu morri um pouco por dentro porque era tão quente e perfeito e eu não conseguia respirar. Eu não me importava.

Nosso abraço frenético so morreu quando ela já não podia manter-se de tomar golfadas profundas de ar. Ficamos perto, nossas testas se tocando, respirando o mesmo ar. Ela ainda tinha um braço em volta da minha cintura para me manter unida a ela e uma mão enrolada no meu cabelo. Foi perfeito.

"É agora", disse ela, quando ela ganhou de volta ar suficiente.

Demorei alguns segundos para entender o que ela estava dizendo. Meu cérebro tinha perdido o ar por um longo tempo. Mas, então, eu entendi e um sorriso puxou os meus lábios, e então eu puxei seu pescoço e nos encontramos no meio de novo.

_E agora que eu te beijei_

_É uma boa noite, boa noite,_

_Baby, boa noite._


End file.
